


Youth of the nation

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Юный Анси произносил слово «оперативник» так, что у половины агентов в штабе начинало чесаться табельное оружие».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youth of the nation

**Author's Note:**

> Крэк, доведённый до абсурда, кроссовер с «007: Координаты Скайфолл» (постканон относительно фильма), очередная авторская пляска в АУ: Персиваль – младший брат Мерлина. Мерлин и Персиваль – Мэлори и Хьюберт Джейкобсоны, соответственно. Автор подумал о том, чьим же сыном должен быть Кью, если согласно известному фанону он – племянник Мерлина. Целое одно нецензурное слово.  
> Условная АУ к тексту: "Если лиса повернула к гончим, кого ей винить?" – http://archiveofourown.org/works/5305214/chapters/12248240

Джеймс подцепил пальцами воротничок отглаженной рубашки и потянул: в пабе было душно. Было ли душно на самом деле или просто вечер разгуливался — одному богу известно. Он со стуком опустил бокал на стойку и раздражённо взмахнул рукой:

— А потом он сравнил меня со ржавым кораблём, представляешь! Этот новый Кью наглый, как...

— О, — перебил его извечно вежливый Хьюберт, что было настолько удивительно, что Бонд моментально замолчал, вслушиваясь, — ты познакомился с моим сыном. Сочувствую.

Джеймс никогда не отличался сдержанностью, поэтому всё время, пока он пытался откашляться, Берти просто смотрел на него, даже не пытаясь помочь. Лампы в витражных абажурах давали мягкий свет, причудливо игравший в бликах на стёклах очков. Мерлин хмыкнул в наушнике, и Персиваль неопределённо взмахнул ладонью, будто отгоняя назойливую муху. Связь оборвалась, но он точно знал, что брат всё ещё слушает их разговор — он никогда не упускал случая повеселиться.

— Твоим кем? — отдышался наконец Бонд, и не давая ответить продолжил: — Почему я вообще узнаю, что у тебя есть сын, спустя двадцать лет дружбы, а? Он хотя бы единственный?

— К слову, знаешь, не приходилось. Единственный.

— Не приходилось к слову, значит. Где ты его прятал?

— Он рос в штабе.

— О, то есть он больше сын твоего сумасшедшего лысого братца, да?

Телефон Джеймса, лежащий на стойке, завибрировал и издал переливчатую трель. Бонд взял его и открыл смс: в строке отправителя значилось «Сумасшедший лысый братец». В содержимом был только смайлик в виде кулака с оттопыренным среднем пальцем.

— Твою мать, от вас нигде не спрятаться, теперь ещё и в штабе один из ваших.

Берти молча сделал глоток гиннеса. Телефон тренькнул снова.

В сообщении было всего два слова: _«А то»_ , отправитель — _«Сумасшедший кудрявый сын»_.

Бонд со стоном опустил голову на скрещённые на столешнице руки.

Кровное родство он всегда почитал самой страшной связью между людьми.

— Что это? — Мерлин поправил очки и вскинул бровь, глядя на Берти.

Тот проигнорировал старшего брата, прошествовал к креслу в углу координаторской и опустился в него, бережно придерживая спящего на его руках младенца.

— Хьюберт.

Молчание было ему ответом.

— Агент Персиваль! — почти прикрикнул он, на что Берти яростно зашипел, призывая не будить ребёнка. Уже шёпотом Мерлин продолжил, ухитряясь при этом всё равно орать: — Персиваль, твою мать, откуда он?!

— Мерлин, — в тон ему ответил Хьюберт, — если бы ты сам читал инструкции, которые нам выдаёшь, то не задавал бы мне дурацких вопросов!

Мерлин моргнул. Потянулся к папке. Пролистал.

Через затянувшуюся паузу, столь сладкую для утомлённых младенческим плачем ушей Берти, он стянул очки и потёр переносицу.

— Мои извинения.

— Ну, да, гении не думают о таких мелочах.

— Берти.

— И много о чём не думают.

— Перестань!

— А о наследниках и вовсе не вспоминают.

Мерлин снова заткнулся, надевая очки обратно.

— Я мог бы оставить его графине, но что-то мне подсказывает, что вы с Гарри не обрадуете наших родителей внуками.

— Резонно.

Худой мир был восстановлен, и Мерлин щёлкнул кнопкой электрочайника. Подумал. Спросил:

— Как ты его назовёшь?

— Я хотел предоставить выбор тебе. У меня, как помнишь, даже с собакой вышло не очень.

Мэлори поскрёб подбородок.

— Я думаю, это должно быть либо самое ненормальное имя за всю историю рода, либо невероятно простое.

Где-то в этой логической цепочке пролегала тонкая грань между Аврелием, Августином и Чаком.

— Я понял! Давай назовём его Персивалем.

— Только через мой труп.

— Формально ты умер полгода назад в Гренландии.

— Тело так и не нашли. Твой, между прочим, косяк.

— Ты будешь припоминать мне это до самого конца света?

— А последний конец света был всего через месяц после моей смерти.

— Перси. Отличное имя.

— Только попробуй, и до конца своих дней будешь зваться дядюшкой Мерлином.

— Я и так до конца своих дней буду зваться дядюшкой Мерлином, придумай что-нибудь поинтереснее.

— Дядюшкой Мэлори Тобиасом Вилфардом Габриэлем Джейкобсоном, 24-м графом Мортоном.

— ...Убедил.

После короткого спора малыша решили назвать Ансельмом — в честь Ансельма Кентерберийского.

— Знаешь, Хьюберт, не так уж удивительно, что в итоге у твоего сына не самый простой характер. Наследственность наследственностью, но воспитание!

Маленького Анси на базе просто боготворили, а больше всех миниатюрную копию Персиваля в шортах на подтяжках обожал, конечно же, Гарри Харт. Именно он генерировал одну за другой безумные идеи по увеселению досуга наследного графа.

Например, он придумал уговор, по которому за каждое матерное слово, произнесённое в присутствии Анси, Мерлин должен был давать ему поиграть с разработкой.

Как нетрудно догадаться, во время координирования миссии Мерлин матерился так, что к пяти годам Ансельм разбирался в электронике не хуже первокурсника MIT.

Тогда-то и начались проблемы. Когда он ухитрился взорвать витрину с бабочками в школе, используя только то, что нашёл в подсобке, именно Мэлори пришлось объясняться с директором.

После этого Мерлин попробовал материться только на гаэльском, но вошедший в координаторскую Анси сказал:

— На гаэльском тоже считается, дядя Мерлин.

Тот бессильно застонал и снял с полки прототип ручки с ядом дистанционной активации.

— А что помешало просто нарушить уговор?

— Слово Джейкобсона, плебейская ты душонка.

У агентов бывали плохие дни, и Анси с детства был знаком с их последствиями. В первый раз, когда отец пришёл домой в пропитанной красной влагой рубашке и с бледными от кровопотери губами, например, он сразу побежал звонить дяде. К тому моменту, как Мэлори добрался до них, Ансельм ненавидел работу отца всей душой.

Так искренне он не ненавидел ни до, ни после.

Тогда же стало понятно: с оперативной работой у него ничего не выйдет; юный Анси произносил слово «оперативник» так, что у половины агентов в штабе начинало чесаться табельное оружие.

— А почему он пошёл в МИ-6, а не в Кингсмен?

— Мерлин считал, что с Кингсмена хватит одного агента с коммуникативными проблемами, я считал, что с Кингсмена хватит одного Мерлина, а Артур считал, что Кингсмену с лихвой достаточно двух Джейкобсонов.

Дисплей телефона загорелся очередным сообщением от Кью: _«К тому же, в костюме я выгляжу нелепо»_.

Однако же Ансельм беззаветно любил собак. Собаки отвечали ему взаимностью, но Мерлин не слишком радовался манере племянника таскать мистера Пиклза в его куртке. Терпение лопнуло, когда он попытался прокатиться верхом на узкомордой русской борзой Мэлори по кличке Гермес, и воспитанный, обычно спокойный пёс снёс хозяина с ног, испугавшись.

Гарри смеялся как ненормальный.

Мерлин отбил копчик.

С тех пор собаки на базе были только у кандидатов.

— И что, никто не был против того, чтобы Кью пошёл в МИ-6 после того, как полжизни провёл в сердце Кингсмен?

— Все были против, но ему было девятнадцать, и он угрожал уйти к русским.

 _«Клянусь, я бы сумел построить коммунизм»_.

— ОН НЕСОВЕРШЕННОЛЕТНИЙ!

Громогласный крик заставил вздрогнуть даже Артура. Он недоуменно вскинул бровь и поинтересовался у Мерлина, который нависал над ним, сжимая цепкими пальцами очередные бумаги на подпись:

— В чём дело?

— Галахад угрожает отправить моего племянника в Гватемалу к террористам на летние каникулы. Персиваль против.

— Если он дорос до Листа, то дальше разберётся сам! — Гарри не кричал, Гарри вообще никогда не кричал, а что до того, что от его голоса сейчас задребезжало стекло в витрине в коридоре — кто обращает внимание на такие мелочи, право слово.

— Повторяю: он несовершеннолетний!

— И что? Он уже через месяц возглавит бандформирование!

— И это не он дорос до Листа, это ты дорос его до Листа!

— Потому что твой лысеющий братец на свою голову научил его взламывать электронные замки!

— Щеколда, Гарри, Иисусе, почему я должен объяснять сыну, почему дядя Мэлори и дядя Гарри обнимаются голышом!

Мерлин громко захлопнул папку с документами, и только после этого Артур перевёл на него взгляд, замечая, что тот уже побагровел.

— Джентльмены! — рявкнул он, и в коридоре воцарилась тишина. Уже спокойнее он продолжил: — Где ваши манеры, высокородные вы ублюдки, обсудите эту проблему в конфиденциальной обстановке.

— Твой племянник уже сообщил об увиденном даже кандидатам на место Гавейна.

— Гватемала. Гватемала это отличная идея.

— ОН НЕСОВЕРШЕННОЛЕТНИЙ!

— Гении. Никакого чувства такта.

Гибкий ум, живое мышление — Ансельм быстро понял, как использовать новые данные.

Есть разница между гибким умом и злым разумом, но кому какое дело.

Через две недели кто-то из Омахи начал судорожный, неумелый, но очень настойчивый подбор агентских паролей. Потом из Небраски пришёл червь (два червя, на самом деле). Что характерно: по обоим адресам обнаружились какие-то фермеры.

С того момента систему пытались взломать каждый божий день в десять утра. В десять утра по времени той страны, в которой в тот момент находился грёбаный Гарри Харт.

Когда многоуровневую защиту базы данных Кингсмен начали бомбить с Гаити (адрес, найденный по айпи: южное побережье, пятая пальма слева, спросить вождя), Мерлин включил систему самообеспечения, сказал Гарри, что ближайшие пару часов будет доступен только по телефону и уехал на другой конец Лондона, чтобы самолично оттаскать будущего двадцать пятого графа Мортона за ухо.

И забрать на обучение к себе.

— Я протестовал, но сын был в полном восторге. А за то время, пока Мерлин добирался до нашего дома, он успел подружиться с системой и получить доступ к архивам.

— Вот паршивец.

— Прежде, чем прикрываться чужим айпи, следует убедиться, в том, что по выбранному адресу не живёт Чжань Цулон, уважаемый агент китайской разведки, которому вы, молодой человек, доставили массу проблем в его законный отпуск.

— Я убедился и решил, что так будет даже веселее.

_«Паршивец — не то слово»_.

Ансельм вытянулся за одно короткое лето, почти догоняя дядю и отца в росте. В детстве он больше походил на Мэлори: тёмные волосы, недетски острые черты лица и поразительная подвижность, граничащая с синдромом дефицита внимания. И ум, конечно же ум.

Вырастая, он становился очень похож на отца: лицо смягчилось, в выражении появились свойственная Хьюберту равнодушная меланхолия, прохладная сдержанность. Вот только цвет глаз был такой же, как у Мэлори, и что-то таилось в чертах… Что-то неуловимое настолько, что однажды Гарри залип, пытаясь поймать это неуловимое за хвост, разглядывая погружённого в изучение очередной Мерлиновой разработки Ансельма.

Неслышно возникший за спиной Персиваль проговорил очень спокойно, очень ровно:

— Только попробуй, и я придушу тебя твоими же носками.

Харт фыркнул, пряча смущение.

Со временем от фамильного сходства осталось только это: отцовская мимика, дядины глаза, зато добавились повадки — от них обоих. Спокойствие, язвительность, кружки, очки и манера неслышно возникать за спиной в самый неподходящий момент.

_«Кое-что, впрочем, досталось Анси и от дяди Гарри. Например, выебоны»_.

Джеймс закивал так усердно, что Берти всерьёз задумался о том, что делать, если у того оторвётся голова.

Когда Ансельму исполнилось пятнадцать, его проблемы с оперативной работой явили себя во всей красе. Красу звали Мерлин. Мерлин решил, что пора готовить племянника к вступлению в ряды агентов Кингсмен, но встретил весьма активное сопротивление, так что в один прекрасный день полоса препятствий стала стилем жизни для его племянника. Мэлори ухитрился даже натравить на него очередной набор рекрутов. Анси в штабе ждали самые хитроумные ловушки, которые, в общем-то, едва ли смущали агентов.

— Агент должен уметь всё, даже если он технолог, — чеканил Мерлин, глядя на распластавшегося на полу встрёпанного Ансельма. — Особенно, если он технолог.

Хьюберт невозмутимо перешагнул через сына и прошёл к привычному креслу в углу.

— А я думал, кто у нас первый в хождении по головам, — съехидничал Мэл, на что Берти лишь невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Я пришёл отчитаться о выполненной операции, я отчитаюсь.

С того дня одностороннее противостояние превратилось в войну. Ансельм появлялся в штабе только с каким-то новым хитроумным приспособлением, которое должно было бы помочь ему одержать победу в этом необозначенном споре с дядюшкой, но тот всегда оказывался на два, пять, десять шагов впереди.

К слову, именно в этой бессмысленной гонке появилась большая часть нового вооружения МИ-6.

Через пару лет эта ненависть к оперативной работе стала проблемой всё той же МИ-6.

Высокой, занудной злоебучей проблемой.

Уже непосредственно в техотделе разведки один из самых светлых умов Великобритании выслушивал:

— Ансельм, вы понимаете, что мы здесь ведём технологическую борьбу против всего мира? Против всего мира, Ансельм, а не против одного конкретного гения из британского же ведомства!

— Кингсмен — организация международная, а их координатор и вовсе сумасшедший, так что не факт, что с ним не надо воевать.

Старый Кью махнул рукой на эти семейные дрязги, здраво рассудив, что пока юное дарование не приходит на работу в пижаме, остальное можно пережить.

Да и пополнение в арсенале было весьма недурным — в духе здоровой конкуренции, которой отродясь не было между Кингсмен и МИ-6.

Ведь мировая разведка всегда была одной большой, сумасшедшей и склочной семейкой.

Даже если этому никто не был рад.

— Прошла ещё пара лет, и вот я здесь.

Кью («Ансельм, — подумал Бонд, — странное всё-таки имя») опустился на барный стул позади Персиваля.

— «Здесь» — это в пабе? — осведомился он.

Персиваль дёрнул уголком рта, обозначая подобие улыбки, и взмахнул рукой, не утруждая себя вопросами о сыновних предпочтениях.

Джеймс без зазрения совести уставился на них обоих, и впрямь замечая общие черты, главной из которых, впрочем, был одинаково прохладный взгляд. Вот только у Кью мимика была подвижней, и он залип, отмечая, что за минуту увидел уже три разных едва различимых усмешки. Кажется, одна из них была триумфальной.

Хьюберт перехватил его взгляд и чуть склонил голову, смотря поверх очков:

— Джеймс...

— Папа, я не юная дева, чтобы следить за моей личной жизнью, — прервал его Ансельм.

— Но Кью, я не твоя личная жизнь, — слегка рассеянно отозвался Бонд.

— Правда? Ах, да, вы же ещё ни разу не озаботились тем, чтобы прочитать мои сводки **до** миссии, Седьмой.

— А что стало с предыдущими шестью? — неловко пошутил он в ответ.

— Разработки Мэлори, — непривычно мечтательно протянул Хью.

Бонд смолчал.

Кью отсалютовал ему бокалом.

Джеймсу запоздало пришла в голову мысль, что лучше было бы ему оставаться мёртвым — больше шансов выжить.


End file.
